sleeping beauty traduccion
by lunaisabella
Summary: post Luna Nueva. Charlie llega mientras Bella y Edward ven una pelicula. Bella se quedo dormida en el regazo de Edward
1. Chapter 1

hola

debo decir que este one-shoot no me pertenece

es una historia de sillybella

y me encanto su historia

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**bella durmiente**

Bella se habia quedado dormida acomodada en mi regazo en el sofa de su casa. A mi no me importaba.

No iba a despertarla. Me gustaba verla dormida. Y ahora mismo, ella necesitaba dormir.

¿Que le habia echo a ella? podia darme cuenta los circulos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Eran tan malos como los mios.

Ella habia perdido peso, tambien. P era un milagrorobablemente alrededor de 15 libras, y ella no tenia 15 libras para perder. Ni siquiera lo habia notado en Volterra; era un milagro verla con vida.

Pero ahora se habia convertido doloroso ver que ella no estaba bien. Bella como siempre, pero no bien.

Baje el volumen del televisor. A mi no me importaba la pelicula, de todos modos. Preferia escuchar la erspiracion de Bella.

Cuando oi el auto de Charlie llegra, pense en moverla. Pero finalmente decidi que el sobreviviria al ver nuestro contacto corporal. Era mejor dejarla dormir.

Charlie gruño al verme. Despues cerro la puerta. _demonios ese chico esta siempre aqui, ahora. el tambien parece estar castigado y viviendo aqui. solo se va a casa a dormir._ se refirio a mi. ya no utilizaba mi nombre.

yo lo salude con mi cabeza y levante una mano y puse un dedo en la boca. cuando baje la mano, murmure "esta dormida".

Charlie se acerco al sofa y miro a Bella. _no estoy seguro d ecomo se ve esto._

"Estabamos viendo una pelicula y se quedo dormida. Ella me menciono que ha tenido pesadillas ultimamente, y pense que seria mejor no despertarla," murmure, esperando poder relajarlo antes que su rabia hacia mi destruyera todo. Dios sabe, ella tenia suficientes razones para tener pesadillas.

Vampiros acosadores. Los Volturis. Lobos adolescentes. Yo. Baje la vista, avergonzado de tanto que la lastime : de como la deje entre tanto peligro, de nuevo.

_Ella si necesita dormir un poco. Pero el se ve muy comodo con ella en sus brazos._ Charlie se debatia, finalmente, decidio dejar de mirarme y dejar que Bella siguiera durmiendo, su preocupacion por ella ganaba a su muy presente ira y resentimiento hacia mi.

Le pase el control remoto. " a mi no me importa la pelicula. Bella queria verla. Estoy seguro que hay un juego." El miro el contro, y de pronto apago el VCD y encontro un partido de bassball. Mantuvo el volumen bajo, esperando no molestar a Bella mas de lo que lo habia echo.

Aunque no presto mucha atencion al juego, de todos modos. _Si ella no pareciera mejor ahora que el volvio no le permitiria estar en esta casa. ¿como pudo herirla de esa forma?¿que es lo que le detiene de volver a hacerlo?_

Me lo merecia. Podria habermelo gritado pero todavia me lo merecia.

_El la dejo. No hubo una llamada, ni una carta. Nada. Y ella.._ Sus pensamientos se rompieron. No mas palabras, solo imagenes.

_Bella en los brazos de Sam Uley, murmurando "se ha ido." Bella acostada en su cama, sus ojos muertos mirando a nada. El doctor Gerandy, explicando el estado catatonico. Renee molesta y llena de culpa por Charlie. Bella histerica, tirando sus ropas a cualquier lado y gritando " no me voy a ir, no pueden obligarme"_

Me detuve y tomo mi cabeza. Yo le habia echo eso.

Las imagenes en la mente de Charlie no se detuvieron. _Bella sentada en la mesa, jugando con su comida, pero no realmente comiendo. Bella hablando solo monosilabas. O no hablando para nada. el dolor cruzar por su rostro cuando Charlie dijo mi nombre. CD´s rotos en la basura._

Su ira era palpable. El me odiaba. Y hay mucho mas que ni siquiera sabe.

_Bella gritado en medio de la noche. Charlie apresurandose a su habitacion mientras la encontraba llorando y repitiendo "se ha ido," una y otra vez._

Su _dolor_ . Lo lastimaba recordarlo. Me dolia a mi bastante el ver sus pensamientos.

_Bella sonriendo, agarrando la mano de Jacob Black y correr hacia Charlie. Bella y Jacob Black estudiando en su casa._

_Bella, Jacob Black, Billy Black y otras personas que no conozco comiendo spaghetti en algun lado. Bella, empapada y dormida en un sofa, Jacob Black durmiendo a su lado._

Eso tambien dolio. No a Charlie, a mi. Sentia los celos en mi garganta, tal como cada vez que ella mencionaba llamrlo. Aunque habia notado que no ha dicho mucho ultimamente. Dudaba que dejaria de llamarlo. Solo que dejaba de contarmelo. Y por mas que me molestara que Bella se sintiera tan cercana a el, solo podia estarle agradecido por salvarla de Laurent asi como tambien de que casi se ahogara.

Y protegerla de Victoria. Cuando yo deberia haber estado ahi para protegerla. Debia agradecerle no importa como me sintiera hacia el.

_Jacob era bueno para ella. Si solo hubiera tenido mas tiempo. Entonces no tendria que preocuparme de EL y que la lastime._

El ni siquiera _pensaba _en mi nombre.

_Si la lastima de nuevo, lo mato_

Mire a Bella, dormiendo inocentemente. Decearia que pudieras, Charlie. Si la lastimo de nuevo dejare que me mates.

Charlie me miraba, con una expresion en su rostro.

Sabia el error que cometi habia cometido al dejar a Bella. no estaba avergonzado de reconocerlo. La deje entre tanto peligro. La lastime mas alla de mi imaginacion. Pero ella aun me ama. De alguna manera, ella todavia me ama.

En mi regazo, Bella se tenso, y su cara se lleno de dolor " Toda esa gente" murmuro.

Ella estaba soñando con Volterra. La aprente en mis brazos y le susurre, "Es un sueño, Bella solo un sueño" Esta vez.

"Es horrible" volvio a murmurar

"Shhh, Bella, duerme" comence a tararear la nana que habia escrito para ella, y parecio calmarla. Se relajo, pero segui aprentandola.

Charlie me miro todo el tiempo. _¿ que es lo que esta cantando? Desearia no haber visto nada de esto. Pero parece que esta ayudando, asi que no me quejare._

Miramos el partido en silencio mientras Bella dormia. Charlie, ocasionalmente miraba la imagen de Bella en mi regazo, entre mis brazos. _El_ tendria pesadillas esta noche.

A las nueve, me dio una fria mirada. Bella seguia dormida. Odiaba el echo de tener que despertarla, temiendo que seria mucho mas dificil para ella volverse a dormir. Asenti y le hice saber que habia entendido lo que queria decir, luego murmure " Dejeme llevarla arriba, Charlie. Tal vez ella seguira dormida"

De pocas ganas, Charlie accedio, mirandome con cuidado mientras tomaba a Bella en mis brazos. Me siguio hasta su cuarto y arreglo las cobijas de la cama. La recoste gentilmente en el colchon, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada para que despertara con el cuello torcido.

Charlie le quito los zapatos y la arropo. Odiaba que durmiera con ropa, pero por lo menos eran sus jeans favoritos. Sabia que estaba comoda. Le di un beso en la frente.

Charlie penso _Tiempo para que se largue de la habitacion. Que se largue de esta casa. Por lo menos por esta noche._

Asenti hacia el, y le hice saber que habia entendido su punto, aunque el no sabia que volveria luego en la noche. Me siguio duera del cuarto de Bella y hacia abajo. Me siguio hasta la puerta, de echo, la abrio. Me miro detenidamente mientras me montaba en mi auto y me alejaba.

Conduje a casa lentamente, por lo menos, para mi. Perseguido por el sentimiento que venia desde Bella. Que ironico era que en un tiempo en el que yo habia decidido dejar de ser egoista, casi destruyo a la persona que queria proteger.

Luego de aparcar el auto fuera de la casa y apague el motor. Puse mi cabeza en el volante. Podia ver en sus ojos, cada vez desde que me fui. Que ella tenia miedo a que no regresaria. Le probaria a ella. No haria nada mas el resto de mi existencia, volveria a tener su confianza. Sali del auto, listo para correr de vuelta a la casa de Bella. Habia demorado mucho tiempo; no queria que ella despertara sin mi ahi.

Me introduje en los bosques, preocupado. Ella podia tener otra pesadilla antes que yo llegara, y otra vez no estaria ahi para ella. Me apresure, aliviado al encontrarla dormida cuadno trepe por su ventana.

"Edward" murmuro, y pense que a lo mejor se habia despertado. Pero luego de escuchar su corazon, sabia que estaba hablando en sueños.

Las proximas palabras rompieron mi corazon "Edward, por favor no te vayas"

Me recoste al lado de ella la tome entre mis brazos. " Aqui estoy Bella, al lado tuyo" Sento como su cuerpo se relajaba con el sonido de mi voz, y ella se acerco a mi. "No hay ningun otro lado en que quiera estar"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me encanto el romanticismo de la historia

si quieren leerlo en ingles

esta entre mis favoritos

espero que la traduccion haya sido de su agrado

hice lo mejor que pude

hasta la proxima


	2. Catastrofe

IMPOTANTE por favor no dejen de leer

El dia sabado 27 de Febrero

un evento natural muy lamentable se llevo a cabo en mi pais

Un terremoto de 8.8 se registro en la zona centro-sur de Chile.

Seguido horas despues por un tsunami, el cual no fue alertado a debido tiempo.

hasta ahora se ha cobrado la vida de casi 900 personas, y un numero de desaparecidos que aun es un misterio, pero que se sabe que no es menor.

Pueblos enteros han desaparecidos, dejando a miles de personas solo con lo puesto, y algunos teniendo que soportar el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido.

Mas de cien replicas se han llevado a cabo durante estos ya 5 dias, y esta claro que no pararan. acabando con la poca calma que las personas damnificadas tienen, colapse.

Se han producido al menos diez sreplicas de mayor intensidad, y las alertas falsas de un nuevo tsunami hacen que las personas tomen lo poco que les queda y salgan a salvar sus vidas y las de sus familias hacia los cerros.

El panorama en este momento no se puede comparar con lo que el pais vivia a solo pocas horas del acontecimiento.

Estabamos en pleno Festival de Viña del Mar, el evento que pone clausura al verano.

cuando ocurrio esto.

Pero la esperanza de este pueblo no se pierde.

Ya que en las ultimas horas que he visto la television, si hay algo que la gente repite es que perdieron todo, pero que hay tenian sus manos para poder salir adelante.

Si viven en chile, por favor intenten reportarse, y avisar en caso de cualquier problema

Si mandan un mensaje les puedo mandar yo mi cuenta de twitter

este viernes se lleva a cabo una cruzada solidaria a favor de los damnificads, esto sin contar con todo el trabajo que VOLUNTARIOS de la cruz roja, Hogar de cristo, y las instituciones a las cuales yo les presento toda mi admiracion, Bomberos de Chile, y Un Techo para Chile

Espero que si han leido esto, y no sabian tanto acerca de esta noticia les haya ayudado

asi como tambien espero que las personas que han sufrido perdidas tanto humanas como materiales esten siempre en sus pensamientos

y que esto nos sirva como reflexion acerca de lo poco que somos en este mundo

porque el hombre podra adquirir todo el poder del mundo, pero cosas como esta nos hacen darnos cuenta que estamos tan vulnerables a cualquier catastrofre que puede ocurrir, que aveces nos olvidamos de apreciar al mundo y la tranquilidad que tenemos.

ahora a nosotros como pais nos toca reconstruirnos

porque cuando estamos en el suelo, necesitamos la ayuda de todos


End file.
